creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Navalas
Mother North - how can they sleep while their beds are burning? Mother North - your fields are bleeding Memories... the invisible wounds Pictures that enshrine your throne (gone) A Future benighted still they are blind Pigeonhearted beings of flesh and blood Keeps closing their eyes for the dangers that threat... ourselves and our nature And that is why They all enrage me Sometimes in the dead of the night I mesmerize my soul Sights and visions prophecies and horror They all come in one Mother North - united we stand (together we walk) Phantom North - I'll be there when you hunt them down "Mother North" - Satyricon I – Taake "Nicht einmal den Himmel sieht man vor diesen finsteren Wolken. Man könnte meinen, die Nordsee schätzt unsere Reise nicht besonders.", flüsterte Tetzel leise in den Wind und starrte in Richtung Norden, in Richtung der im Nebel verborgenen Südküsten Norwegens. Die alte Fähre schaukelte ungleichmäßig durch die dunklen Wassermassen, wie ein Blatt im Spiel des Windes, und wahrte gelassen ihren Kurs. Kälte umarmte das Schiff, und eisige Böen rauschten in rascher, harter Melodie an Tetzel vorbei. Es waren nicht sonderlich viele Personen auf diesem Schiff zugegen. Es waren ihrer vielleicht zehn, und allein vier davon waren ein fester Teil seiner Truppe. Der Rest bestand aus trübsinnig in die Meeresbläue hinabblickenden Skandinaviern, deren Gesichter sich stets beim Anblick von Tetzel oder einem seiner Kameraden gleichsam in Furcht und Ekel verzogen. Verständlich. Es waren dänische Händler auf dem Weg nach Norden, und der Anblick eines in Totenschädelschwarz gekleideten SS-Sturmbannführers mit einer Einheit im Rücken galt ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht gerade als Höchstes der Gefühle. Eher als drückende Belastung, derer sie so schnell wie nur möglich zu entrinnen wünschten. Die Angst war in ihre Gesichter gezeichnet, und all der Stolz der Söhne Christians X. schien wie von vereisten Flüssen hinfortgewaschen worden zu sein. Grinsend erhob sich Tetzel von der grün-braunen Reling und legte seine Uniform zurecht. Der schwarze Mantel und die Dienstabzeichen wurden begradigt, die Schirmmütze mit glänzendem Totenkopf mittels eines silbernen Sturmriemens befestigt und das eiserne Kreuz um seinen Hals erneut gerichtet. Niemand sollte seiner Pracht entfliehen, und schon gar nicht ihr entgehen. Niemand sollte den Respekt vor Sturmbannführer Randolf Tetzel verlieren, nicht einmal diese für ihn unbedeutenden Dänen. Und auch, dass ihm Reichskommisar Josef Terboven höchstpersönlich direkte Anweisungen zur Diskretion und Geheimhaltung ihrer Unternehmung zugesandt hatte, scherte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Warum denn im Geheimen schreiten, wenn man in prächtiger Offenbarung seines Standes doch auf Händen getragen würde? Anmutig und langsam schritt der von Wind und Regen unberührte Offizier an den an den Wänden stehenden Menschen vorbei, und sog ihre furchtgetriebene Ehrfurcht vor seiner Authorität in sich hinein wie ein Süchtiger, der seine Gelüste zu befriedigen hatte. Triefend vor Arroganz und mit einem unnatürlich breiten Lächeln näherte er sich dem am Bug des Schiffes stehenden Scharführer Joseph Breyster. Braune Locken durchschnitten die Luft, als sich der stämmige Soldat in Richtung Tetzels drehte. "Sturmbannführer!", grüßte er seinen Vorgesetzten kraftvoll und schwang seinen Arm in fast schon übertriebener Manier in die kalte Luft. Seine braunen Augen glänzten vor Eifer, und erleuchteten seine makellos weiße Haut in einem feurigen Ton. "Erkennen Sie die noch wolkenverhangenen Wassermassen dort hinten? Wir werden bald den schicksalsträchtigen Skagerrak durchqueren ... über was für vergangenen Helden und begrabenen Schätzen wir doch treiben werden ...", schwärmte er verträumt lächelnd und pfiff jedes Wort dissonant durch seine kleine Zahnlücke zwischen Eck- und Schneidezahn. Tetzel rümpfte die Nase. "Hängen Sie der Vergangenheit nicht zu sehr nach Breyster. Das verwirrt nur den Geist, und gerade den sollten Sie in unserem Metier niemals verlieren. Konzentrieren sie sich daher lieber auf den Fortgang unserer Mission, und verfallen Sie keinen dem in den Weg fallenden Gedankengängen!", raunte Tetzel grob und deutete auf den Bug des Schiffes. "Bis wir in Oslo anlegen, wird es zwar noch eine Weile dauern, doch ich will die Zeit genutzt haben. Gehen sie daher zu Doktor Vethke im Unterdeck, und richten ihm folgende Befehle aus: Ich will so schnell wie möglich über die örtliche Situation aufgeklärt und mit dem Geist der Bevölkerung vertraut gemacht werden. Ich will wissen, auf was für Menschen wir uns in unserer Operation gefasst machen müssen. Und außerdem muss dieser schwächliche Anthropologe auch mal einen Zweck erfüllen" Breyster verbarg seine Entrüstung über die Überheblichkeit Tetzels nur schwer. Dieser arrogante Schleimhaufen, dem sein Rang allein aus seiner Abstammung eines einflussreichen Industriellengeschlechts heraus zugestanden wurde, sollte für die Unflätigkeit bestraft werden, einen so gestandenen Mann wie Doktor Vethke derart in den Schmutz zu ziehen und dabei nicht einmal zu wissen, was für ein Mann er eigentlich war! "Verzeiht meine Korrektur Sturmbannführer ...", begann er und kanalisierte seine aufkeimende Wut im stetig wechselnden Verkrampfen seiner Hände. "... doch ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass der werte Doktor Sievart Vethke kein Anthropologe, sondern ein doctor philosophiae naturalis, ''ein Meister der Biologie und Medizin ist. Er wurde auf ausdrücklichen Befehl Terbovens einberufen sowie zu dieser Operation hinzugezogen und weiß wahrscheinlich ebensowenig über die Mentalität der Skandinavier wie wir über den Inhalt unseres geheimen Auftrages. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie alle erwünschten Informationen und den eigentlichen Inhalt unserer Unternehmung, genauso wie wir alle, im Gespräch mit dem Reichskommisar in Oslo erhalten werden.” Tetzel trat einen Schritt zurück. In seinen Augen glimmte ein Funke von selbstverdrängender Aggression, und schien mit dem starr beherrschten Blick Breysters einen Kampf zu führen. “Werden Sie mir bloß nicht ausfällig Scharführer. Behalten sie im Hinterkopf, wen von uns Totenkopf und silberne Quadrate zieren. Und am wichtigsten: Wer von uns die Befehlsgewalt innehat. Wegtreten!”, keifte der grimmig gewordene Offizier und wand sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von Breyster ab. ''Sie zieren allein denjenigen, dessen Geist zum Verständnis von Diskretion zu winzig ist!, ''fauchte Breyster in Gedanken und zupfte wütend an seinem grauen Mantel herum. ''Jedes Mitglied dieses Trupps hält sich bedeckt, und unser Sturmbannführer? Er stolziert über dieses Deck, als würde er am 20. April eine Parade führen und unserem schillernden Führer zur Seite stehen ... als wäre er der Reichsführer unseres schwarzen Ordens und leite ein Treffen der Höchsten des Reiches auf der Wewelsburg ein! ''Zornig stampfte Breyster auf dem Oberdeck herum und huschte, nachdem er Tetzels Silhouette in seine Richtung kommen sah, schnell ins Unterdeck hinab. Darinnen war es eng, und alles roch nach Schweiß und verunreinigtem Öl. An den Wänden stapelten sich feuchte Holzkisten mit Gütern aller Art, und zwischen den Kistentürmen hatten es sich drei Gestalten bequem gemacht, die gerade in eine intensive Runde Skat vertieft zu sein schienen. Ganz links saß, auf ein kleines Fass gestützt, ein älterer Mann mit einem langen Bart, der an die Mode des 19. Jahrhunderts erinnerte, den Breyster sofort als Vethke identifizierte. Unter einem dunklen Zylinder lugten graue Augen und weißes Haar hervor, deren eiserner Blick vollkommen an das vor ihnen liegende Kartenspiel gekettet zu sein schien. Man konnte förmlich hören, wie schnell und effektiv das Gehirn des rüstigen Doktors arbeitete. Wie das schallende Klirren und Zischen einer Dampfmaschine aus frühen Tagen, die James Watt persönlich montiert hätte. Neben ihm saß ein in braunen Soff gehüllter Jüngling von 21 Jahren mit kahlgeschorenem Haupt, dessen markante Hakennase Breyster wie schon so oft als Erstes ins Auge fiel. Sein voller Name war zwar Karl-Leopold von Feik, doch alle nannten ihn stets nur ''Hexe ''oder gelegentlich auch ''Glänzer, ''wenn sie vorerst genug davon hatten, sich immer nur auf seine Nase zu stürzen und stattdessen seine Glatze als Namensgeber nutzten. Damit verspotteten sie ihn nicht, Feik lachte darüber schließlich stets lauter als alle anderen um ihn herum befindlichen Menschen. Er war einer der humorvollsten Personen, denen Breyster jemals begegnet war, und auch einer seiner engsten Freunde innerhalb seiner Einheit. Stets war er für einen Lacher gut, selbst in den deprimierendsten und dunkelsten Episoden ihrer Zusammenarbeit, und daher schätzte Breyster ihn aus dieser Gruppe am meisten. Zwar war er ihm als Scharführer hierarchisch übergeordnet, doch ihr Verhältnis beruhte nicht auf Befehlsgewalt, sondern immensem gegenseitigen Respekt. Ganz rechts und an ein verschmiertes Ölfass angelehnt begutachtete ein schwarzhaariger Mann seine Karten, und wackelte stetig mit seinem rechten Bein. Kleine Wasserlachen auf dem Boden vibrierten leicht, und Breyster nahm neben dem nervösen Geist von Sturmmann Ansgar Weber auf dem kalten Boden Platz. Die glatten Haare Webers wogten im Rhythmus des Schiffes von links nach rechts, und seine Augen jagten in schnellem Lauf durch den ganzen Raum. Immer wieder aufs Neue inspizierte er seine Handkarten, die Karten auf dem Tisch und die Mimiken seiner Gegner, doch bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie nervös und durchschaubar er auf die Anderen wirkte und sich dabei selbst verriet. Breyster schmunzelte, denn er mochte diese tollpatschige Art von Weber. Sie machte ihn umheimlich sympathisch und irgendwie liebenswert. "Ich nehme an, dass dir unser hochgeschätzter Sturmbannführer wieder zuviel Liebe hat zukommen lassen?", kicherte Feik und spielte schnell seinen Trumpf aus. "Ich dachte, du wolltest dir den Skagerrak ansehen und in deinen Phantasien schwelgen, anstelle uns in diesem klebrigen Raum Gesellschaft zu leisten" "Nun ja, das wollte ich auch. Ich war vollends dabei, das sanfte Spiel der Wellen zu betrachten und mir die Schätze vorzustellen, die wohl dort unten lägen, als mich plötzlich Tetzel aus meinen Gedanken riss und daran erinnerte, dass ich doch meine Gedanken allein auf den Fortgang unserer Mission konzentrieren sollte. Und außerdem befahl er mir, Sie, Doktor, doch so schnell wie nur möglich zu ihm zu bringen, damit Sie ihn ''als Anthropologe ''über die Menschen vor Ort und deren Eigenschaften belehren könnten. Ich fasse es nicht, dass wir solch einem Idioten untergeordnet sind. Wieso hat Terboven bloß so explizit nach Tetzel als Kommandaten verlangt, und nicht einfach nur eine kleine Einheit unter meiner Aufsicht zuzüglich Doktor Vethkes verlangt?", erzählte Breyster spöttisch und ahmte Tetzels narzisstisches Verhalten nach. Der Doktor blickte auf. "Es gibt Dinge, die man ohne den nötigen Hintergrund niemals erklären kann, mein lieber Joseph. Ohne zu wissen, dass er seine eigenen Eier in die fremden Nester legen würde, hätte niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wieso der Kuckuck die Eier anderer Vögel mutwillig zerstören würde. Es ist brutal, aber der Zweck dahinter wird deutlich: Der Stärkere nutzt den Schwächeren zugunsten seiner Wünsche aus. Und ebenso verhält es sich mit uns: Terboven, der Reichskommisar Norwegens, nutzt uns als Einheit für seine Wünsche aus. Und da er natürlich will, dass alles den Umständen angepasst perfekt funktioniert, wählt er jeden Teilnehmer dieser Operation gezielt aus. Das bedeutet, dass unser aller Anwesenheit hier einen besonderen Grund hat.", führte Vethke mit sanfter, doch bestimmter Stimme aus und schien jeden Einzelnen im Raum anzusehen. "Ich habe schon des Öfteren mit Terboven zutun gehabt und weiß daher, dass er nichts dem Zufall überlässt. Das hat er schon in seiner Funktion als Gauleiter in Essen nicht getan, und wird es hier noch weniger tun. Dementsprechend sollten sie alle sich freuen, jemanden wie Tetzel an ihrer Seite zu haben: Er mag seine schlechten Seiten haben, doch ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er in dieser Operation noch einmal nützlicher sein wird als jeder von uns vieren hier." Nachdenklich senkten die Anwesenden ihre Köpfe und zeichneten in Gedanken Vethkes Ausführungen nach. Sie, als Einheit, waren etwas Besonderes. Niemand anderes war für die Aufgabe geeignet, die Terboven in Oslo für sie bereit hielt, und das ließ ihrer aller Gemüter wärmer werden. Etwas Besonderes ... als so etwas waren sie schon lang nicht mehr bezeichnet worden. Breyster lächelte sanft, und erkannte die Rolle, die Terboven wohl Vethke zugesprochen hatte. Womöglich hatte er auch einige biologische Probleme vor Ort zu lösen, doch diesen Zusammenhalt und das Selbstvertrauen, das er dieser Einheit schenkte, war von ganz besonderer Natur. Es war nicht dieses typische kollektivierende Geschwätz von dümmlichen Ausbildern, die jedem Menschen seine Individualität absprachen und allein als kleines, verkrüppeltes Rad in einer großen rostigen Kette sahen, die es zu reparieren galt. Diese Art von Unterstützung war beinahe schon magisch, als hätte Vethke sie alle mit einigen verzauberten Runen gezeichnet, um ihre Seelen zu stärken. Breyster schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran, und starrte gedankenverloren an die metallene Schiffswand, die sich mit jeder Welle mitzubewegen schien. Langsam durchschritt das alte Schiff den mächtigen Skagerrak und schaukelte ruhig über versunkenen Schiffen und vergangenen Seelen durch die kalte See. Von Nordosten grüßten graue Nebelschwaden, und verbargen die kalten Lande, die schon einigen tapferen Seelen das Leben gestohlen und auf ewig in die Leere des Wahnsinn verbannt hatten. II – Varseler Die altgediente Fähre erreichte den von dunklen Wolken beschatteten Hafen Oslos in den Morgenstunden des 12. August 1944. Die Luft war schwer, und kalte Winde peitschten den vor Anker liegenden Schiffen und deren Passagieren Abneigung ins Gesicht. Trotz der Sommerzeit waren es gerade einmal zehn Grad Celsius, und der düstere Himmel deutete noch kältere Temperaturen und harte Regenfälle an. Missmutig verließ die Einheit unter Führung ihres mittlerweile doch in gewöhnlichen Kleidern verhüllten Sturmbannführers. "Dieses Land scheint uns zu lieben", bemerkte Feik sarkastisch und verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Anblick des Hafens. Alles schien mit einem grauen Schleier aus Dunkelheit bedeckt worden zu sein, und selbst die leblosen Lagerhallen und weiter entfernten Häuser wirkten auf ihn so bedrohlich wie ein sich langsam nähernder T-80. Ihm war, als würden ihn die Gebäude mit Missgunst betrachten und jeden seiner Atemzüge mit unaussprechlichen Worten verfluchen. Unbehagen wuchs in seinem Körper heran, doch er schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf und vertrieb die trübsinnigen Gedanken mit Erinnerungen an die Heimat und Hoffnungen auf einen schillernden Orden, den er womöglich nach Abschluss der Mission erhalten würde. Und eine Beförderung vielleicht auch noch ... dann wäre er endlich mit Breyster gleichauf ... oder sogar noch höher! Vielleicht könnte er ganz schnell zu einem Hauptscharführer werden und von dort aus die hohen Positionen anstreben, auf daß Personen wie Tetzel nichts mehr tun könnten außer an seinen Stiefeln zu lecken ... "Aufwachen Von Feik! Durch ihre Träumerei wären Sie beinahe mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand dort vorn gekracht!", schimpfte Tetzel uund deutete auf ein riesiges Ziegelgebäude direkt vor Feiks Nase. "Beim nächsten Mal bin ich nicht so aufmerksam und erspare ihnen unkonzentriertem Hammel die lehrreichen Schmerzen nicht! Los, weiter!" Aus seinen Träumen gerissen trottete er erneut in monotonem Schritt neben Breyster her und ignorierte die feindliche Umwelt um ihn herum so gut es ging. In seinen Schritten entlud er seine wieder aufgekeimte Wut gegen Tetzel, und in der Lautstärke seines Stampfens spiegelte sie sich perfekt wider, wie ein Minuett aus Kälte und Zorn. Das Wolkendach begann zu dröhnen und wie durch Koinzidenz bewegt begann Tetzel zur Einheit zu sprechen. Arroganter Stolz nahm seine Augen für sich ein, in einem vollkommenem Kontrast zu seiner künstlich gefühlskalten Miene. "Frohlocken sie alle, denn nun sind wir vorerst nicht mehr auf uns allein gestellt! Dort vorn stehen zwei Fahrzeuge für uns bereit, die uns auf das schöne Gut Skaugum, die Residenz unseres Reichskommisars Terboven, bringen werden. Dort wird er uns dann den geheimen Auftrag enthüllen und uns daraufhin alle seiner Möglichkeiten und Privilegien zur Verfügung stellen! Hach ja ... und nun entschuldigen sie mich, mir ist in meiner Funktion als Kommandant dieser Einheit der Transport in einem hochklassigeren Fahrzeug vorbehalten. Nehmen sie indessen einfach ihre Plätze in dem Transporter dort hinten ein", befahl Tetzel fast schon kichernd und verschwand in den Eingeweiden eines schwarz-glänzenden Cabriolets auf der anderen Straßenseite, während er noch schnell einige Male auf den etwa fünfzig Meter entfernten Truppentransporter deutete. "Er scheint uns wohl für vollkommen dumm zu halten, dieser aufgeblasene Mistkerl!", bemerkte Breyster grimmig und wandte seinen Blick auf den Transporter. "Also gut, dann habe ich als Scharführer wohl jetzt das Kommando und würde sagen, dass wir uns jetzt alle in den Transporter begeben sollten, um Tetzel nicht die Genugtuung einer privaten Unterredung mit dem Reichskommisar zu gönnen! Und zur Erfassung unseres Geheimauftrags selbstredend auch" Breyster erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel und Nicken von seinen Kameraden und ging als Erster auf den lastwagenähnlichen Transporter zu. Schwarz-weiße Wehrmachtskreuze leuchteten ihm wie vertraute Freunde entgegen, ebenso wie die mit weißer Farbe aufgemalten Nummern 804 und 091 auf den Seitenwänden und der Motorhaube. Das Dach bestand aus einer festen mit grauem Fleckentarn versehenen Plane, die sich im kalten Spiel des Windes wie die Oberfläche eines Sees nach innen und außen wölbte. Die Fahrerkabine war verhältnismäßig klein, und mit sichtlichem Bemühen entstieg ihr ein hünenhafter Mann mit grauer Wehrmachtsuniform und schütterem braunen Haar. Zielstrebig schritt er auf Breyster zu und reichte ihm die Hand. "Willkommen in Oslo Scharführer Breyster! Mein Name ist Harald Testegen, Gefreiter der Wehrmachtsinfanterie, und ich bin dazu verpflichtet, sie und die restliche Einheit nach Gut Skaugum zu fahren. Ihr Sturmbannführer ist zwar schon mit der gehobenen Klasse davongefahren, aber das macht nichts. Mehr Platz für Sie, nicht wahr?", lachte ihn der riesige Soldat mit tiefer Stimme an. Seine dunklen Augenringe und der eindeutige Mundgeruch sprachen Bände, und Breyster identifizierte ihn sofort als durstigen Trinker, dessen letzter Rausch noch nicht vollkommen abgeklungen war. Er war keineswegs betrunken, doch es lag eine Heiterkeit in seinen Worten, die sich Breyster im Angesicht dieses trostlos grauen Ortes allein mit Alkoholeinwirkung erklären konnte. "In Ordnung, danke Testegen. Starten Sie den Motor schon einmal, wir sind sofort an Bord", antwortete Breyster und wandte sich seiner Einheit zu, die sich traubenartig um ihn herum formiert hatte und auf Anweisungen zu warten schien. "Worauf wartet ihr denn? Rein!", donnerte Breyster in einem befehlshabenden Ton, scheuchte die Einheit in das Innere des Transporters, stieg als Letzter ein und schloss die knarrende Tür hinter sich. ''Der Wagen scheint schon Einiges miterlebt zu haben ... ich frage mich, wo er bisher im Einsatz gewesen ist ... ''schoss es Breyster durch den Kopf, während er sich neben Weber auf einer leicht gefrorenen Bank niederließ. Insgesamt gab es zwei zueinander parallele und im Raum waagerechten Bänke, sodass es der Gruppe möglich war, wie um ein Lagerfeuer im Kreis sitzen und sich unterhalten zu können. Grummelnd setzte sich der alte Transporter in Bewegung, und Feik zog grinsend eine Schachtel voller verbogener Zigaretten aus seiner Manteltasche. "Es wird Zeit, diese grauen Lande noch etwas mehr zu verhüllen!", kicherte er und hielt den Anderen seine Schachtel hin. "Wollt ihr auch eine? Es ist guter Tabak, von Wimpel! Schmeckt vorzüglich zu allem. Nach dem Essen, im Dienst, bei Langeweile ... und auch bei solchen sich ziehenden Autofahrten! Bei den Manövern im Schwarzwald 1942/43 habe ich mich fast ausschließlich davon ernährt. Und meine Kameraden musste ich durchfüttern, weil sie zu geizig dafür gewesen waren ... das waren noch Zeiten!" Breyster lächelte und nahm sich eine von den weniger deformierten Zigaretten aus Feiks Schachtel. "Ich weiß, ich war dabei. Hauptscharführer Freise, dieses Arschloch, hat uns im Regen ohne Zelte verrotten lassen, während er selbst mit den höheren Offizieren in Berlin gespeist und Hitlerjungen nach seiner Pfeife tanzen lassen hat. Und sowas steht dem Führer näher als wir, die wahren Verfechter seiner Gedanken!", erzählte Breyster erregt und ließ sich von Feik seine Zigarette anzünden. Grauer Rauch quoll aus dem rot-glimmenden Tabakzylinder und erfüllte die Kabine mit einem angenehm herben Geruch., der den ekelhaften Gestank von Schweiß, geronnenem Blut und Erbrochenem aus dem Wagen vertrieb. "Hättest du mich nicht mit den ganzen Zigaretten versorgt und meine Laune auf angemessener Stufe gehalten, dann, meine liebste Hexe, wäre ich ihm definitiv beim späteren Apell an die Gurgel gegangen. Ein Glück, dass ich es nicht getan habe, ansonsten wäre ich heute nicht hier und dürfte mich nicht Scharführer schimpfen!" Freudiges Lachen erfüllte den Raum, und Vethke griff ebenfalls nach Feiks Zigarettenschachtel, um sich am Nikotin zu erfreuen. Matt lächelnd und von Rauch umwoben lehnte er sich zurück und schloss seine Augen, um etwas zu dösen. "Kommt es eigentlich nur mir so vor oder scheinen uns die Eingeborenen nicht sonderlich gut leiden zu können?", raunte er bedächtig unter seinem Bart hervor und schob die Krempe seines Zylinders weiter nach unten, um seine Augen in Schatten zu hüllen. "Sie als Ursprung nordisch-arischen Blutes und Träger einer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit sollten uns doch willkommen heißen, wie Kreuzritter im muslimischen Jerusalem" "Die Norweger sind ein sehr verschrobenes Völkchen", dröhnte es aus der Fahrerkabine. Testegen hatte sich ins Gespräch eingeschaltet, und langte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung nach einer Zigarette. "Ich bin hier seit drei Monaten stationiert, doch habe ich noch keinen uns freundlich gesinnten Norweger entdeckt. Sie sprechen nur, so viel sie müssen, und lehnen unsere Gegenwart augenscheinlich vollkommen ab. Missmut ist eines der wenigen Dinge, das sie uns hier neben dunkler Stimmung und einzulösenden Essensmarken entgegenbringen. Ich werde sie wohl niemals verstehen", raunte der eingezwängt wirkende Infanterist und zündete sich vor dem Lenkrad die kürzlich vorher von Feik aquirierte Zigarette an. Ruckartig hob Weber seinen Kopf, und griff ebenfalls in die Schachtel. Geschwind zog er sie heraus, führte sie zu Mund und füllte den durch mehrere Öffnungen belüfteten Raum mit weiterem grau-weißen Rauch auf. "Haltet mich ruhig für verrückt, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass es nicht allein die Menschen, sondern auch das Land selbst ist, dass uns von hier fortwünscht. Dieses Wetter schlägt mir aufs Gemüt. Als wollte es uns traurig und depressiv machen und uns zeigen, wie wenig wir seiner wert sind ... doch das stimmt doch nicht. Wir sind die Beschützer germanischen Erbes, und somit ebenso des Nordischen!", sprach er zornig-verwirrt und zog schnell an seiner Zigarette. "Diesen Eindruck habe ich auch. Diese grauen Wolken, die kalten Winde, und der ganze dunkle Nebel ... als wolle man es uns hier unangenehm machen. Und ich muss zugeben, dass mich das ziemlich bedrückt. Ich habe Geschichten von Wikingern, weiten Wäldern und schillernden Nordlichten gehört, von einem Juwel der Natur. Doch bisher sehe ich nichts als ein dunkles Symbol der Ablehnung und Trauer", führte Breyster weiter aus und warf seine schnell verrauchte Zigarette aus dem Fenster. "Meine Herren bitte, sie werden sich jetzt doch wohl nicht vom schlechten Wetter ängstigen lassen!", reagierte Vethke entrüstet und starrte Breyster sowie Weber nun direkt mit seinen aschgrauen Augen an. "Das Wetter hat natürliche Ursachen, und steht in gar keinem Zusammenhang mit unserer Präsenz. Die Einstellung der ignoranten Norweger ist zwar eine andere Geschichte, aber ich denke, dass sie sich schon noch an die neue Ordnung gewöhnen und ihren wahren Platz schon sehr bald einnehmen werden. Schließlich geht es nur um Parasiten. Es ist wie mit dem Kommunismus: Eine Krankheit in den Köpfen der Menschen, die es zu heilen gilt. Zwar rührt das Verhalten der Norweger eher von den momentan rationierten Lebensmitteln und der plötzlichen Umstellung ihres gesamten Lebens her, doch das wird sich schon bald im Wind verlieren und, wie ein nahrungsloser Parasit, wird die Missgunst schneller in ihnen absterben als wir gemeinsam diese Schachtel aufrauchen können.", erklärte sich Vethke und schnippte einen zitternden Haufen Asche seiner Zigarette aus dem Fenster hinaus. Diese Worte beruhigten Breyster ungemein, und erleichtert richtete er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus. Wahrscheinlich müssten die Norweger so erzogen werden, wie der große Führer und die NSDAP das Deutsche Reich zur Wahrheit geführt hatten. Langsam und präzise, mit dem kleinstmöglichen Schnitzmesser, hatten sie die Gesellschaft befreit, und ebenso würde es mit den Einheimischen hier vor Ort passieren. Man musste ihnen lediglich etwas mehr Zeit geben, sich ihres goldenen Erbes zu erinnern und den schillernden Schild Germanias über ihren Köpfen zu akzeptieren und liebzugewinnen. ''Doktor Vethke ist ein wirklich kluger Mann. Er vermasg es, selbst solch unbegründete, doch vorhandenen Zweifel wie diese 'Wetterparanoia' allein mit der Magie seiner wissenschaftlichen Sprache wie die Strömung hinfortzuspülen, und schönere Gedanken in den See unserer Gedanken hineinfließen zu lassen. Zwar habe ich schon von seinen rationalen Fertigkeiten gehört und auch schon vor unserem Aufbruch bewundert, doch ihn so in Aktion zu sehen ist bezaubernd. Ein weiser gebildeter Mann, dem die Lehre des Vaterlands im Herzen brennt und dessen Durst nach Wissen und neuen Erkenntnissen unstillbar ist ... mit was für einem Glück wir doch gesegnet sind, unsere Operation mit ihm zu absolvieren. Denn ich habe das unbegründete Gefühl, tief in meiner Seele, dass wir mit dieser Koryphäe von Doktor den Auftrag Terbovens ohne großen Aufwand hinter uns bringen werden. Egal was es sein wird!, schwärmte Breyster verträumt in Gedanken und betrachtete die an ihm vorüberziehende Landschaft. Sie war schön und wundervoll, wie in den romantischen Vorstellungen, denen er zuhause im Reich stetig nachgehangen war. Tiefe Wälder, alte Berge und im fahlen Sonnenlicht glänzende Flüsse, die in ihrer Gesamtheit einen Spiegel für die Schönheit der Natur boten. Und doch, trotz dessen mannigfaltiger Ästhethik, verließ Breyster das Gefühl von Missgunst und seelentiefer Abneigung, die ihm dieses Land entgegenzubringen schien, nicht vollkommen. Eine kleine Scherbe blieb zurück, und bohrte sich tief in das Fleisch seines Herzens. III - Slottet Nach etwa einer halben Stunde Fahrt hielt der ratternde Transporter an und stoppte ruckartig auf weichem Gras. Der Geruch von taubedeckten Laubblättern stieg Breyster in die Nase, und aus der Ferne nahm er vollkommen harmonisches Vogelzwitschern wahr, deren verschiedene Sänger sich, wie nach Partitur gerichtet, aneinander anzupassen und eine eigene Symphonie zu kreieren schienen. Einige Vögel pfiffen eine stets variierte Melodie, während die Verbliebenen wie dutzende Streicherorchestren deren Motiv mit ihrer eigenen Kehle Sang begleiteten. Als würde die Natur den Angekommenen ein Empfangskonzert bereiten. Freudestrahlend erhob sich Breyster und stieg, sich immens auf endlich verschwundene Wolkenschleier freuend. aus dem Transporter aus. Draußen erwartete ihn jedoch der selbe von grauen Wolkensegeln verhangene Himmel, und der selbe kalte Wind, der schon am Hafen Oslos den Frost durch sein Gemüt geweht hatte. Die Vögel waren plötzlich verstummt, und der zarte Geruch von nassen Blättern war dem von trockenem Holz und verhärteter Erde gewichen, als hätte man Breysters Sinne mit einem Pinsel übermalt und daraufhin sofort wieder gereinigt. Desillusioniert und etwas perplex stand er neben dem mittlerweile totenstillen Transporter, und wurde allein durch das Stoßen Testegens aus seiner kleinen Trance gerissen. "Kommen Sie Scharführer? Die Anderen warten, und Terboven erwartet Sie. Und glauben Sie mir, er hasst Unpünktlichkeit. Also los, folgen Sie mir einfach!", wies der nach Schwarzgebranntem riechende Gefreite an und begann damit, die Gruppe zum Gut zu führen. Kurz schritten sie durch ein kleines Waldstück, und kamen daraufhin an einem größeren Schotterplatz vorbei, auf dem bereits der Luxuswagen stand, der ihren Sturmbannführer abgeholt hatte. Bis auf einen Pfeife rauchenden Chaffeur in weißer SS-Uniform war der Wagen leer, und Tetzel war vermutlich schon mit den anderen Insassen zum Gut gewandert. Feik verzog neidisch das Gesicht und verfluchte seinen Vorgesetzten dafür, solch einen Standard genießen zu dürfen, während ihm und seinen Kameraden stets nur die billigst möglichen Optionen zur Verfügung standen. Doch aus Gewohnheit und seinem auf dem Schiff gefassten Vorsatz, sich nicht mehr über Tetzel aufzuregen, fuhr er diese Gedanken zurück und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umwelt. Weber schritt langsam neben ihm und hatte seinen Blick starr nach vorn gerichtet. Wie Gebeine eines Oktopus wedelten schwarze Strähnen seines Haares durch den Wind beflügelt um seinem Kopf herum und verwehrten ihm die Sicht. Immer wieder kratzte er sich über den Augen und auf seiner Nase, sichtlich erregt über die fortlaufende Nervenrauberei. Feik grinste schadensfroh und stupste seinen Kameraden an. "Na, wollen dir deine Haare etwa diese Aussicht verwehren? Sei froh, dass wir gerade noch in einem unspektakulären Waldstück sind und noch nicht beim Gut. Ich habe im Beobachter gelesen, dass es vor Terbovens Inbesitznahme der Sitz der norwegischen Königsfamilie war, und wird dementsprechend mit wertvollen Gegenständen und unbezahlbarer Kunst gefüllt sein ... und wir werden sie sehen. Na ja, du nicht unbedingt!", kicherte Feik und strich Weber das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Nach seiner kleinen Schwärmerei sowie der Verspottung Webers hatte er seinen Groll schon längst wieder vergessen, und wandte sich grinsend nach vorn. Etwa hundertfünfzig Meter vor der kleinen Gruppe lag nun das durch Wolken verschattete Gut, matt glänzend im fahlen Licht der Sonne. Ein rechteckiges, längliches Gebäude mit Giebeldach und weißen Wänden. Von überall strömten schwarzgekleidete Gestalten in das Haus hinein und ebenso wieder hinaus, wie in ein Hornissennest voller Larven, die gierig nach Nahrung schrien.Theatralisch drehte Testegen sich um und schwang seine Arme seitwärts in die Luft. "Willkommen auf Gut Skaugum, verehrte Herrschaften, und viel Vergnügen mit ihrer Mission. Gehen sie einfach die große Treppe nach oben und nehmen die zweite Tür rechts, um den Reichskommisar und ihren Vorgesetzten zu treffen. Ich würde ihnen jedoch allen empfehlen, sich zuerst in einem der sanitären Räumlichkeiten dem Treffen angemessen zu kleiden. Mit diesen Lumpen erkennt schließlich niemand Scharführer, SS-Mann oder Doktor, zumindest nicht er. Erste Tür rechts, kann man nicht verfehlen! Viel Glück! Heil Hitler!", verabschiedete sich Testegen und verschwand in den Eingeweiden dieses so schlicht wirkenden Hornissennestes. Geschwind folgte ihm Breyster mitsamt seiner Einheit und verschwand mit ihnen in einem exorbitant ausgestatteten Badezimmer. Mit Gold geschmückte Badewannen, versilberte Hähne, ruhig wachende Hakenkreuzbanner, polierte Fliesen und ein angenehmer Tannenduft drangen durch Breysters Sinne, und binnen Sekunden hatte er die bescheidene Anreise vergessen. Schnell durchwühlte er seinen spartanisch gepackten Koffer und legte seine Uniform an. Zuhause hatte sie seine liebste Katharina noch bis zur Perfektion hin gebügelt und ohne weiteres Zerknittern in den Koffer hineingelegt. Breyster lächelte beim Gedanken an sie und versank in Gedanken, bis ihm Feik unsanft die Schirmmütze auf den Kopf schlug und aus seinen Träumereien riss. "Wirst du auch mal fertig? Wir müssen los! Ich zumindest habe keine Lust auf einen von Tetzels elenden Schimpfmonologen, und schon gar nicht im Angesicht des Reichskommisars!", tadelte Feik seinen theoretischen Vorgesetzten und zerrte ihn hinaus. Dort erwarteten sie schon der in Uniform wesentlich bedrohlichere Weber und Vethke, der lediglich etwas Staub und Asche von seinem dunklen Anzug abgeklopft zu haben schien. Webers Augen glänzten kraftvoll, und in seinem Blick lag nichts als Bestimmtheit. Als hätte man Ansgar, den kleinen nervösen Frischling, mit SS-Mann Weber ausgetauscht, dem eiskalten Henker seines Todesordens. "Gehen wir", sprach Weber emotionslos, und niemand entgegnete ihm ein Wort, sondern folgte ihm auf der Stelle hinterher. Breyster war wohl nicht der Einzige, den dieser jähe Wandel vollkommen aus dem Konzept gerissen hatte. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen und durch plötzliches Hereinplatzen unterbrochenen Sitzungen fanden sie sich endlich vor der Tür des Büros Terbovens wieder. Sie war aus künstlich gebleichtem Birkenholz gefertigt, und strotzte nur so vor kunstvoll eingeritzten Runen, Adlern und Hoheitszeichen des Deutschen Reiches. Allein in der Mitte war eine goldene Plakette angebracht, auf der mit einer mit einer geschwungenen Frakturschrift Reichkomissar Josef Terboven, Beschützer des Nordens Nordens Beskytter og Fører av Norge geschrieben stand. Die Plakette glänzte hell, und schien erst vor wenigen Tagen montiert zu worden sein. Ob dort wohl vorher etwas Anderes gehangen hatte, das Terbovens Zorn erregt hatte? Nachdenklich musterte Breyster die hölzerne Tür und ordnete die Symbole darauf in seinem Verstand nach Herkunft und Bedeutung. Eihwaz, Tyr, Thurisaz, Sowilu und all die anderen Runenzeichen schob er in die rechte Seite seiner Gedanken, während er die geometrischen Adler, Hakenkreuze sowie Sonnenräder auf die linke Seite verschob. Doch bevor es ihm gelang, den inneren Zusammenhang der Zeichen zu erkennen, wurde er durch das plötzliche Öffnen der Tür erneut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Vor ihm türmte sich nun ein dicklicher Mann mit hervorquellenden Schweinsäuglein auf, dessen falsches Lächeln Breyster sofort ins Auge fiel. Er trug eine dunkle Uniform mit Epauletten, die Breyster entfernt an die Braunhemden der vergangenen SA erinnerte, und dazu eine mit Reichsadler geschmückte Krawatte. Seine Augen strahten etwas Unbestimmtes aus, eine Emotion, der Breyster noch niemals vorher begegnet war. Doch aus seinem tiefsten Herzen heraus quoll eine düstere Ablehnung, und schnell wandte er sich von dem Uniformierten ab. Hinter diesem lag ein gewaltiger Raum, der unordentlicher nicht hätte sein können. Banner lagen, von ihren goldenen Trägerstäben nach unten gezerrt, quer auf dem Boden, Massen an Dokumenten sowie zerknülltem Papier legten den Boden wie ein Teppich aus und boten einen weicheren Platz für die Büchermassen, die sich wie Hügel durch das gewaltige Büro ergossen. Und, wie der hohe König des Chaos höchstselbst, thronte der Reichskommisar in seinen Armen versunken inmitten des Raumes und schien dabei mehrere Bücher gleichzeitig zu wälzen. Seine Brille besaß einen Riss, und die mit Ordenszeichen übersäte braune Uniform troff nur so von Tintenflecken, Löchern und Fransen. Plötzlich blickte er auf. “Wundervoll, dass sie mich nun endlich auch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, Scharführer. Aber wo ist ihr Sturmbannführer? Ich habe angeordnet, ihn früher hier herzubringen!”, keifte der zittrige Reichskommisar mit krächziger Stimme und erntete nichts als Verwirrung und Perplexität von Breysters Einheit. “Nirgendwo, was? Ist ja wunderbar … wahrscheinlich labt sich dieser Parasit an den Freuden dieses Ortes, ohne mich, wie angeordnet, vorher aufzusuchen … Quisling!”, brüllte er bestialisch und der dickliche Mann watschelte aus der Ecke heran. “Bringer meg det horesønn som heter Sturmbannführer Tetzel, og jeg brekker din hodeskalle i tusen stykke! Rask rask!” Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte der Uniformierte aus dem Raum heraus und brüllte den Namen Tetzels durch das gesamte Anwesen. Terboven indessen ließ sich auf einem ledernen Bürostuhl nieder und wandte seinen Blick an Breyster. “Tut mir sehr leid, dass ihr Empfang so ausfallen musste, aber momentan liegen meine Nerven mehr als blank. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass sie mir den Gruß verwehren dürfen!”, zischte er und erwiderte die schnell nach oben donnernden Arme mit einem leisen 'Heil Hitler'. “Wunderbar, das gefällt mir schon besser. Theoretisch kann ich mit der Besprechung zwar erst beginnen, sobald Quisling Tetzel aufgespürt hat, aber im Angesicht dieser Situation erspare ich mir das. Sie alle wissen nicht, weshalb sie hier sind, richtig? Das ist gut! Es geht nämlich um Dinge, die ich allein den Menschen anvertrauen kann, die zu ihrer Beseitigung befehligt sind. Damit meine ich Dinge, die hinter ihrer Vorstellungskraft existieren. Dinge, die sie so weit wie möglich von sich fortwünschen. Dinge, die sie töten können.”, hauchte Terboven mit tonloser Stimme und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen formlose Halbkreise. Angst vor dem Ungewissen machte sich in den Seelen von Breysters Kameraden breit, und Terboven kramte eine gelbe Mappe aus einer braunen Tasche hervor. “In dieser Mappe befinden sich alle Informationen, die uns bezüglich ihres Auftrages zur Verfügung stehen. Ich habe dutzende Männer für die Erlangung verloren, und sie sollten mit diesen Informationen wachsamer umgehen als mit ihrem Leben. Ich besitze nur diese eine Mappe, und für die Anfertigung von Kopien bin ich mittlerweile viel zu paranoid geworden.”, hauchte er und übergab Breyster die Mappe. Sie roch nach nasser Erde, und geronnenes Blut schien daran zu kleben. “Es missfällt mir zwar unheimlich, Sie als Reichkommisar in Frage zu stellen, aber die Frage nach dem Inhalt unserer Mission ist noch immer ungeklärt. Und die gründliche Sichtung dieser Daten hier würde Tage in Anspruch nehmen.”, sprach Breyster Terboven an und schien ein dunkles Leuchten in dessen Augen entflammt zu haben. Die Mundwinkel des norwegischen Herrschers schwanden nach unten, und seine Worte wurden schwer und kalt wie Eis. “Selbstverständlich Scharführer Breyster. Ihre Mission führt sie in den Nordosten dieses Landes, in die Provinz Sogn og Fjordane. Dort werden sie eine relativ große Stadt namens Storskøtte entdecken, die von den Kleinstädten Skjolden, Øvre Årdal und Årdalstangen umgeben ist. Sie zeichnet sich durch ihre ungewöhnlich gut besuchte Universität und einen äußerst finsteren Ruf aus. Professoren verschollen mysteriös auf Expeditionen, oder kamen zum Äußersten geschunden zurück und berichteten von grotesken Kreaturen sowie vergessenen Kulten und wanden sich dabei in unfassbar brutalen Alpträumen, bis sie sich irgendwann das Leben nahmen und vor ihrem Begräbnis einfach so verschwanden. Als wären sie einfach davongelaufen … und ich kam selbst schon mit dieser seltsamen Stadt in Berührung.”, erzählte er und wischte sich mit einem nassen Tuch quer durchs Gesicht und gab damit den Blick auf eine sich von seinem rechten Auge durch die Lippen nach unten ziehende Narbe frei, die das Antlitz Terbovens um einiges verfinsterte. “Ich weiß zwar kaum noch etwas darüber, und laut Protokoll hat ein Einsatz mit mir dort niemals stattgefunden, aber ich bin mir verflucht sicher, dort gelitten zu haben. In manchen Nächten sehe ich mit Kapuzenroben verhangene Gestalten durch den Wald streifen, die mich finster drohend anfunkeln … und dann wache ich auf, und verspüre eine unbändige Angst vor diesen Wäldern. Denn es ist nicht einmal die Stadt … es ist dieser Wald, der elende Natteskog, der dreiundzwanzig Soldaten meiner Leibstandarte in sich hineingesogen und nie wieder freigegeben hat. Nur ihre Notizen und Fetzen ihrer Kleidung blieben zurück. Die Männer hat niemals jemand wiedergefunden … zumindest niemand Lebendiges”, berichtete Terboven vollkommen blass und zuckte nervös mit seinen Händen. Breyster verwunderte diese Gebrechlichkeit des großen Reichskommisars. Der Stellvertreter Hitlers im hohen Norden, der Herr über die Erben nordischen Blutes, lag wie ein massakriertes Lamm in seinem Stuhl und schien geistig vollkommen abwesend zu sein. Und der Gedanke daran, dass selbst ein als so stark und schmerzenfrei bekannter Mann wie Terboven in solche Zustände verfallen konnte, ängstigte ihn sehr, und Breyster fing unvermittelt an zu zittern. “Und was sollen wir in diesem Wald tun?, fragte Weber in seiner jetzigen natürlich kalten Stimmlage. Man hörte es zwar nur schwer heraus, doch auch in ihm hatte sich eine tiefgrabende Furcht entwickelt. “Womöglich befinden sich Widerständler in den Wäldern, die uns mit psychologischer Kriegsführung einschüchtern wollen. Könnten sie, Reichskommisar Terboven, nicht einfach den Wald mit ein paar Bataillonen durchforsten und sie allesamt aufknüpfen lassen?” “Raten sie mir nicht meine eigenen längst schon vergessenen Gedanken!”, fauchte Terboven wütend und starrte grimmig Weber an. “Mir obliegt nur die Kontrolle über meine eigene Leibstandarte, und für solche Missionen kann ich immer nur wenige Männer entbehren. Die Kontrolle der Wehrmachtsverbände vor Ort liegt bei General Falkenhorst, und er schenkt meinen Worten keinerlei Beachtung … dieser überhebliche Wurm!”, schrie Terboven wie ein gepeinigter Rabe und warf einige Bücher durch den Raum. Das Letzte, eine gewaltige Chronik über das norwegische Mittelalter, flog dem dicklichen Quisling ins Gesicht, der gerade von seiner Suche zurückgekehrt zu sein schien. Ruckartig fiel er nach hinten über und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken. Einige zischende Schmerzenslaute drangen aus seiner Kehle, und langsam hievte er sich wieder hoch. “Tetzel er ikke her. Ikke i Skaugum og ikke av markene”, ächzte er und wischte sich das Blut von der hellen Stirn. Terboven verzog grimmig das Gesicht. “Nun gut”, begann der schwitzende Reichskommisar und wandte seinen Kopf dabei stets zum Fenster. “Wie es scheint, ist Sturmbannführer Tetzel nirgendwo zu finden und befindet sich nicht einmal hier auf dem Gut. Nichtsdestotrotz muss ich sie auf die Dringlichkeit dieses Auftrags verweisen und noch einmal klar darlegen, was sie in mit diesem verdammten Wald zu tun haben. Ich will, dass sie herausfinden, was zur Hölle dort vor sich geht. Und ich will, dass sie diesen Wald danach anzünden und in einem bestialischen Inferno vergehen lassen!” Zustimmende, doch gleichzeitig allein von Angst gepeitschte Worte kamen von der Einheit zurück, und Terboven richtete seinen Blick nun auf Doktor Vethke, der sich bisher eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. “Und ich muss ihnen noch eine letzte Sache enthüllen: Der ehrenwerte Doktor Sievart Vethke ist nicht in seiner Funktion als Mediziner hier. Denn ich habe ihn aufgrund seiner Kenntnisse im Bereich des Paranormalen und seiner langjährigen Mitgliedschaft im britischen Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn ausgewählt, um diesen Geschehnissen auf den Grund zu gehen. Es geht dort nicht mit normalen Dingen zu, und demnach brauchen wir auch ungewöhnliche Herangehensweisen, verstehen sie? Vethke hat mir schon des Öfteren geholfen, und daher steht er schon seit 1932 unter meinem persönlichen Schutz, falls sie sich wundern sollten”, erklärte Terboven tonlos und erntete die Verwunderung von Breysters Einheit wie Äpfel von einem Baum. Sie werden es bald schon überwunden haben und zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen ''dachte Terboven und forderte via Knopfdruck einen Fahrer an. ''Ob diese Truppe wohl bestehen wird? '' “Meine Herren, ich muss sie nun leider bitten, die ''Operation Helheim, wie ich sie nenne, augenblicklich anzutreten. Sie können es sich nicht leisten, auf ihren fortgelaufenen Sturmbannführer zu warten. Gehen sie unverzüglich nach draußen zum großen Schotterplatz. Dort werden in einigen Minuten zwei Transporter für sie bereitstehen: Einer für ihren Transport, der andere für das Inferno. Dabei liegen Essensrationen für zwei Wochen, halbautomatische Gewehre und Munition, die ich sie in jedem Fall zu verschießen bitte. Töten sie nach Ende ihrer Untersuchungen den Wald und alles was darinnen ist. Und beseitigen sie Zeugen.”, erklärte sich Terboven und warf sich in seinen ledernen Stuhl zurück. “Und denken sie daran: Lieber ein toter Unschuldiger als ein lebendiger Zeuge. Heil Hitler.” Ein schnelles “Sieg Heil!” beendete die Unterredung, und die kleine Einheit machte sich geschwind und voller Verwirrung auf den Weg nach draußen. Es war inzwischen Mittag, doch der Himmel schien sich nur noch viel weiter verdunkelt und von Schatten ernährt zu haben. Die unnatürliche Angst vor dieser Natur kehrte jäh in Breysters Herz zurück, und nur schwer kämpfte er dagegen an. Er stieg als Letzter in den grauen Truppentransporter, und schloss die Tür schneller als ein Windhauch Staub bewegt. Dieser Transporter war wesentlich geschlossener als der vorherige. Die Fenster waren allesamt von innen verriegelt, das Dach mit einem dicken Stahlgitter verstärkt und die Fahrerkabine war durch eine zusätzliche Abdeckung geschützt. Hungrig griff Breyster nach dem Brotlaib, den Feik ihm entgegenreichte, und musterte seine Einheit. “Nun denn. Eine Hexe, ein Magier, ein Wechsler und ein Scharführer, der soeben zum Kommandanten der Operation avanciert ist. Das klingt für mich perfekt, um einen Wald anzuzünden!”, lachte Breyster künstlich, um seine wahre Furcht davor zu verbergen. Denn er hatte das drückende Gefühl, dass die Narbe Terbovens nur ein kleiner Einblick in das Grauen dieses Waldes war und ihnen der wahre Horror Storskøttes gerade erst bevorstand. 'IV – Tilintetgjoerelsen' Eisige Winde umfuhren Breysters Haupt, als er aus dem dumpf ratternden Transporter stieg, und er zog sich seine Schirmmütze tief ins Gesicht. Vor seinen Augen lag nun der Wald, über den Terboven so angsterfüllt gesprochen hatte, und den er selbst mit jeder Sekunde mehr fürchtete. Die hohen Tannen senkten ihren Schatten bedrohlich über seine Einheit hinweg, und der langsam aufgehende Mond lächelte finster auf das Geschehen hernieder. Der Einbruch der Nacht gefiel Breyster überhaupt nicht, und ebenso seinen Kameraden. Sie alle schienen von Angst gebeutelt, sogar der große Doktor Sievart Vethke, den Terboven ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung als gestandenen Okkultisten präsentiert hatte. Die ganze Fahrt lang hatte sich Breyster mit ihm darüber unterhalten, und eine immense Faszination dafür entwickelt. Vethke hatte ihm von Ritualen, Graden, Ordensgeheimnissen, Meditationen und astralen Praktiken erzählt, und mittlerweile eine schillernd weiße Robe angelegt, über der golden leuchtender Schmuck langsam hin und her schwang. Um seinen Bauch trug Vethke einen Gürtel mit Schwert nebst Scheide, einen hölzernen Stab und eine schwere Tragetasche voller Utensilien, die er persönlich sehr hoch zu schätzen schien. Dies alles war zwar vollkommen neu für Breyster, und er verstand diese neue Seite Vethkes noch nicht vollkommen, doch er war die letzte Säule Hoffnung, die seinen Geist im Anbetracht dieser Wälder vor dem Einbruch der Verzweiflung bewahrte. “Also, ihr habt den Reichskommisar gehört. Gehen wir rein!”, befahl Breyster mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war, und die Einheit reihte sich mit Gewehren und Taschenlampen bewaffnet hinter ihm ein. Der Fahrer, Harald Testegen, verblieb jedoch im beleuchteten Wagen, und zündete sich eine Zigarette nach der nächsten an. “Möge Gott ihnen beistehen ...”, hauchte er leise und verriegelte alle Türen des Transporters. Indessen kämpfte sich die Einheit durch dichtes Gestrüpp, nassen Schlamm und vertrocknete Äste, die wie just abgeschlagen vor ihren Füßen erschienen und sie zu Boden warfen. Vethke murmelte stetig repetitive Sätze vor sich hin (er nannte sie Mantren) und zeichnete mit seinen Fingern komplexe Zeichen in den Wind, die niemand im Flackerlicht der Taschenlampen zu benennen vermochte. Sie vertrauten lediglich darauf, dass es einen Sinn erfüllte und nicht bloß Theater war. Schweigsam und und erfüllt von Paranoia schritten sie tiefer in den Wald hinein, doch sie fanden nichts. Keine Anzeichen von Leben außer den singenden Bäumen, deren Blätter sanft im Wind raschelten und dem Wald eine säuselnde Stimme verliehen. Weder Eulen noch Wölfe heulten hier durch die Schleier der Nacht, und ratlos stand die Einheit auf einer vom Mond beschienenen Lichtung und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Bäume hinein. “Und wonach suchen wir jetzt bitte? Hier ist doch nichts! Hier gibts nicht einmal Scheiße!”, brüllte Feik und trat gegen einen morschen Baumstamm auf dem Boden. Er war zornig über diese ganze Operation, über all diese Mühen … nur um nachts in einem Wald zu stehen und nichts zu hören außer den zittrigen Atem seiner Kameraden! Terboven wird hier wahrscheinlich von Rebellen schwer verwundet und geistig geschädigt worden sein, und hat daraus eine unbändige Angst gegenüber diesem Wald entwickelt … so ein Müll! Und nun müssten er, Breyster, Weber und Vethke seinen Halluzinationen entsprechen, von wegen! “Lasst uns diesen Wald einfach anzünden, Terboven eine halbwegs schauerliche Geschichte erzählen und verschwinden. Hier passiert doch nichts außer sich bewegendem Mondlicht!”, grölte er in die Gesichter seiner Kameraden und fing sich eine heftige Ohrfeige sowie einen dunklen Blick von Breyster ein. “Wir werden weitersuchen. Denn laut den Notizen innerhalb der Mappe ging es allen anderen Soldaten vor uns ähnlich. Es werden oftmals stundenlange Märsche durch einen lebensleeren Wald beschrieben, bis dann die Aufzeichnungen plötzlich abbrechen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir gerade an diesem Punkt ansetzen sollten, wenn wir all dem hier auf den Grund gehen wollen, SS-Mann von Feik!”, raunte er dominant und stierte grimmig auf Feik herab. Befehle wurden nicht in Frage gestellt, und ebensowenig falsch ausgeführt! Nur weil er nicht in der Lage war, seine Angst und seinen Unmut zu kontrollieren, würde er keine gesonderte Behandlung erfahren! Dies hier war schließlich die Sturmstaffel, der schwarze Ritterorden des Reiches, die dem Tod mit Freuden ins Auge sahen und ihm in den knöchernen Mund spuckten, und keine Ansammlung von dreckigen Heuchlern, die sich am liebsten zuhause von ihrer Großmutter pflegen lassen würden! Dieser Auftrag würde ausgeführt werden, um jeden Preis! “Folgt mir jetzt, wir gehen weiter”, befahl er mürrisch und ging einige Schritte nach vorn. Zu seiner Verwunderung jedoch hörte er keine ihm folgenden Schritte, und zornerfüllt drehte er sich um, darauf gefasst, einen hassberauschten Monolog zu halten. Doch augenblicklich verging sein Zorn und verwandelte sich blitzschnell in rasende Angst, in unbändige Furcht vor diesem finsteren Wald. Denn hinter ihm stand niemand mehr aus seiner Einheit. Nur eine große Gestalt, deren Körper in eine schwarzviolette Robe mit Kapuze geschlungen war und die ihre formlose Hand nach Breyster ausstreckte. Sein Herz raste wie von Flammen getrieben, doch seine Glieder waren zu Eis gefroren und gaben der Kreatur vollkommene Gewalt über den gelähmten Scharführer. Die silbern glänzende Hand schwang sich geschwind vor Breyster Gesicht, seine Augen füllten sich mit Schwärze, und sein Körper mit unheiligem Schlaf. --- Seine Augen öffneten sich nur schwer, und rötlicher Qualm jagte ihm Tränen in die müden Augen. Die Welt vor seinen Augen war durch pelzige Schleier verhüllt, und er nahm nichts wahr außer dem bedrohlichen Geruch von aufgehenden Kräutern und brennendem Fleisch. Erst mit fortlaufender Zeit öffneten sich seine verschmierten Lider, und gaben den Blick auf ein morbides Schauspiel frei. Vor seinem Angesicht türmten sich hunderte Äste zu einem gewaltigen Leuchtfeuer auf, das dem dunklen Himmel in einem blutigen Rot entgegenbrannte. Darum standen dutzende mit violetten Roben verschleierte Schemen, die vollkommen ruhig und in meditativer Ekstase verfallen das Feuer anzustarren schienen. Oder eher gesagt, den Scheiterhaufen zu bewundern. Denn zuoberst dieses flammenden Leuchtfeuers thronte, stark von Qual und Pein gezeichnet, Sturmbannführer Randolf Tetzel. Sein Mund schien verzweifelte Schreie zu formen; aber Breyster hörte sie nicht. Doch er fühlte sie, tief in seiner Seele, und bemerkte vergeblich, wie sie davon zerrissen wurde. Diese tonlose Qual dröhnte wie ein Rammbock durch seinen Geist, und zerstieß sämtliche Säulen seiner zerbochenen Seele zu hoffnungsverlassenem Staub, den der pfeifende Wind des Waldes geschwind davonzutragen schien. Angespannt und ohne eine Möglichkeit zum Handeln, rauschten tausende Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, begleitet von der monotonen Melodie von tödlicher Verzweiflung. Was ist das hier? Ich sehe nichts als Pein, und spüre nichts als meinen nahenden Tod … neben mir hängen meine Kameraden, das spüre ich … ob sie wohl noch leben? Doch wo zur Hölle ist Vethke? Dieser Mann hätte uns vielleicht noch retten können … Plötzlich baute sich eine enorme Gestalt vor Breysters Körper auf, und starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an. Nichts als schwarzglänzende Gebeine erspähte er in der bestialisch glänzenden Robe, und die grün leuchtenden Augen des Skelettes strahlten ihn mit sadistischer Freude an. Züngelnd blaue Flammen krochen wie Tentakel zu Boden aus der Robe hervor, und stierten gierig auf den Leib des vergehenden Soldaten. Er hatte zwar noch niemals diese Gestalt gesehen, doch trotzdem wusste er, in wessen finsterem Augenbann er stand. Er konnte ihn weder benennen noch beschreiben, doch er spürte die Gleichheit dieses Wesens mit all seinen Ängsten, Schwächen und verdorbenen Hoffnungen. Die bekannte Erleuchtung im Angesicht des Todes, im silbrig blauen Unheilslicht des Uranos. Hämisch keifend hob das dunkle Wesen zwei aus sternsilbernem Metall bestehende Kriegsäxte in die Luft, und schien Breysters schwindende Lebenskraft wie ein verhungerter Vampir zu genießen. Langsam schritt die Bestie hinter ihn, hob die Waffen drohend über Breysters Rücken und stieß sie mit übernatürlicher Wucht hinein. Und das Letzte, was der geschundene Scharführer jemals fühlen sollte, war die plötzliche Erkaltung seiner Seele; ein plötzliches Absterben seiner Existenz, qualvoll langsam begleitet von den tief dröhnenden lautlosen Schreien Tetzels, die sich wie brennende Flügel um seinen Geist gelegt hatten und wie apokalyptische Posaunen den flammenden Untergang einläuteten. V - Moerket Schnellen Schrittes und von Panik gepeitscht raste der dickliche Premierminister Quisling durch das königliche Skaugum. Der Krieg war verloren, und die Widerständler schrien mit den Stimmen von Berserkern nach den Köpfen der nationalsozialistischen Obrigkeit. Es galt schnell zu handeln, und dem Führer mit höchster Eile nachzufolgen. Die Angst vor dem Volk, dass er verraten und geschunden hatte, war zu groß geworden, als dass ihn noch solche Lappalien wie Flucht, Exil und Verdammnis scheren würden. Der 8. Mai 1945 würde nicht der Tag seiner Bestrafung sein, kein kommender Tag würde das jemals sein! Doch fliehen konnte er schließlich nicht allein; der Reichskommisar war zu wertvoll, um ihn den Rebellen zu überlassen. Seine Umgebung verschwomm um ihn herum, und er blendete sie instinktiv aus. Resignierte Offiziere, die sich vor der letzten Kugel an den Alkoholvorräten des Gutes labten, oder heimlich desertierende Soldaten, die schnell ihre Rucksäcke gepackt hatten und sich auf und davon machten, ihr aller Schicksal interessierte Quisling nicht. Sein feiges Überleben stand an erster Stelle, und danach das Terbovens. All die anderen Leben sollten ruhig im Kreuzfeuer der Lynchjustiz zu Staub zerfallen … sie waren nicht von Belang. Endlich stand er vor der hohen Birkenholztür des Reichskommisars, und stieß sie mit einer solchen Wucht auf, dass sie laut knirschte und ächzend aus den Angeln krachte. Doch ihn verließ augenblicklich alle Kraft und jeder Mut, als er das Innere des Büros erblickte: Vor ihm hingen, an dreckigen Metallseilen aufgehängt, die fünf Soldaten, die Terboven vor einigen Monaten in den Nachtwald Storskøttes entsandt hatte. Ihre Augen waren leer, und ihre Rippen nach vorn gebogen, wie die Schwingen eines majestätischen Adlers. Ihre fauligen Lungenflügel lagen über ihren Schultern, und in ihren leeren Augen leuchtete ein dunkles grünes Licht, das von Leid und Schmerzen zeugte. Der Boden des Büros war vollkommen in schwarz-rotes Blut getaucht, und an den Wänden prangten hunderte schmierig aufgemalter Symbole, die Quisling nicht erkannte. “Blutaar … “, murmelte er nur leise und spürte, wie sich unbändige Furcht in seinem Herzen einnistete. Und vor all dieser Morbidität, vor dieser Situation, die sich der Premierminister nicht erklären konnte, lag der leblose Körper von Reichskommisar Josef Antonius Heinrich Terboven auf einem alten Ledersessel vor seinem Schreibtisch; und vor seinem Mund hing ein Fell aus gelblichem Schaum. Er hatte sich mit Zyankali vergiftet. Langsam und ängstlich schlich sich Quisling näher an den Leichnahm heran und entdeckte eine kleine handgeschriebene Notiz auf dem Schreibtisch, die Terboven als Abschiedsnachricht hinterlassen haben musste. Doch entgegen seiner Vorstellung eines langen Abschiedsbriefes mit tränenschweren Zeilen an die Familie war die Notiz ziemlich kurz. Es war nur zwei kleine deutsche Sätze, und zu seiner großen Verwunderung und gleichzeitigen Beängstigung verstand ihn Quisling sogar. Sie kommen. Sie kommen mit Feuer und Verdammnis Von unendlicher Furcht beseelt streckte der verzweifelte Premierminister seinen Kopf nach oben und erschrak, als er aus dem Fenster blickte. Voll von Schrecken beobachtete er wie gebannt enorme Menschenmassen, die mit tosendem Gebrüll auf das Gut zumarschierten und einige in violetten Roben verborgene Gestalten in ihren Horden mit sich trugen. „Hvitekrist ... ”, flüsterte er tonlos, griff in die Schreibtischschublade Terbovens und begann hastig damit, die dem Tisch entnommenen Sprengladungen anzubringen. --- Verdorben und von Zorn besessen Tanzen singend in den Wäldern Die Druiden längst vergessen Über schwarzen Totenfeldern Im tiefen Walde von Navalas, Der großen Mutter Lebenshass. Feuriger Zorn erleuchtet helle Die hässlich Fratzen feuerrot Beschwört herauf die Flammenwelle Auf der reitet Weltentod Der Herr des Nebels aus der Ferne Mit Augen weit wie tausend Sterne. Knöcherne Schritte schreiten sacht Herab vom gleißend Flammenross Mit keiner Zunge, seht, er lacht, Mit der Stimme gleißend Uranos' Beschworen aus des Kosmos Leere, Dem unendlich Dunkelmeere. Weithin schallt sein tiefes Lachen, Über die Berge und über die Seen, Hinaus aus seinem dunklen Rachen Während rote Sterne leuchtend stehen Und von einem Gott verkünden Dessen Feuer Schmerz entzünden. Flatinka (Diskussion) Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod